My Safe Harbor
by Kas Black Potter
Summary: "You're no good for me Bella, It will be as if i never existed. Goodbye Bella." He left her, then her best friend starts to avoid her. What happens if, when Bella confronts Jake after he phased, he imprints on her? Rated M for Lang.&poss. lemons (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1 wolf out of the bag early

My Safe Harbor Chapter 1

_Summery: "You're no good for me Bella, It will be as if i never existed. Goodbye Bella." He left her, then her best friend starts to avoid her. What happens if, when Bella confronts Jake after he phased, he imprints on her? Someone isn't who they think they are and a secret that someone didn't want people to know is exposed._

**Disclaimer**_**:**_

_**I do not own anything I'm just borrowing the end of chapter 11 and beginning of chapter 12. All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers**_

* * *

><p>Its been six months since <em>he <em>left me and now Jake wont let me see him. I just visited him today and he just brushed me off.

I must have fallen asleep. I wasn't sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I was slept and simply continued now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night- I was still half-asleep, maybe more than half. I closed my eyes wearily and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

That's when I heard the noise that must have wakened me in the first place. Something sharp scraped along the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass.

My eyes flew wide open with fright, though I was so exhausted and muddled that I was not yet positive whether I was awake or asleep.

Confused and clumsy with sleep, I stumbled out of my bed to the window, blinking and lingering tears from my eyes on the way.

A huge, dark shape wobbled unevenly on the other side of the glass, leaning toward me like it was going to smash right through. I wobbled back, terrified, my throat closing around a scream.

And then a familiar, husky voice called from the dark shape.

"Bella!" it hissed. "Ouch! Damn it, open the window! OUCH!"

I needed two seconds to realize who it was, but I hurried to the window and shoved the glass out of the way. The clouds were dimly lit from behind, enough for me to make sense of the shapes.

"What are you _doing_?" I gasped.

Jacob was clinging unsecurely to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had arched the tree toward the house and he now swung—his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground—not a yard away from me. The thin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal.

"I'm trying to keep"—he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him—"my promise!"

I blinked my wet blurry eyes, suddenly sure that I was dreaming.

"When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?"

He snorted, unamused, swinging his legs to improve his balance. "Get out of the way," he ordered.

"What?"

He swung his legs again, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. I realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Jake!"

But I ducked to the side, Because it was too late. With a grunt, he launched himself toward my open window.

Another scream built in my throat as I waited for him to fall to his death—or at least maim himself against the wooden siding. To my shock, he swung agilely into my room, landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud.

We both looked to the door automatically, holding our breath, waiting to see if the noise had woken Charlie. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled sound of Charlie's snore.

A wide grin spread slowly across Jacob's face; he seemed extremely pleased with himself. It wasn't the grin that I knew and loved—it was a new grin, one that was a bitter mockery of his old sincerity, on the new face that belonged to Sam.

That was a bit much for me.

I'd cried myself to sleep over this boy. His harsh rejection had punched a painful new hole in what was left of my chest. He'd left a new nightmare behind him, like an infection in a sore—the insult after the injury. And now he was here in my room, smirking at me as if none of that had passed. Worse than that, even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in even though his arrival had been noisy and awkward, it reminded me of when Edward used to sneak in through my window at night, and the reminder picked viciously at the unhealed wounds.

All of this, coupled with the fact that I was dog-tired, did not put me in a friendly mood.

"Get out!" I hissed, putting as much venom into the whisper as I could.

He blinked, his face going blank with surprise.

"No," he protested. "I came to say sorry."

"I don't accept!"

I tried to shove him back out the window. It was hopeless, though. I didn't move him an inch. I dropped my hands quickly, and stepped away from him.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, though the air blowing in the window was cold enough to make me shiver, and it made me uncomfortable to have my hands on his bare chest. His skin was burning hot, like his head had been the last time I'd touched him. Like he was still sick with the fever.

He didn't look sick. He looked _huge_. He leaned over me, so big that he blacked out the window, tongue-tied by my furious reaction.

Suddenly, it was just more than I could handle—it felt as if all of my sleepless nights were crashing down on me en masse. I was so brutally tired that I thought I might collapse right there on the floor. I swayed unsteadily, and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered anxiously. He caught my elbow as I swayed again, and steered me back to the bed. My legs gave out when I reached the edge, and I plopped into a limp heap on the mattress

"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob asked, worry creasing his forehead.

I looked up at him, still crying. "Why the fuck would I be okay, Jacob?"

Misery replaced the bitterness in his face. "Right," he agreed, and took a deep breath. "Crap. Well… I—I'm so sorry, Bella." The apology was full of truth, no doubt about it, though there was still an angry look to his face.

"Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake."

"I know," he whispered. "But I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. I was horrible. I'm sorry."

I shook my head wearily. "I don't understand anything."

"I know." he whispered. "But that's why I'm here."

"Jake, what are you trying to say? You couldn't tell me earlier why is it you can tell me now?" I asked him.

"Bells, I'm a werewolf, and we have a thing called imprinting." He told me.

"What's that?" I asked him curiously.

"It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's kinda like love at first sight only stronger." He said.

"So you came here to tell me that you might leave me anyway? Jake how is that keeping your promise?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Bella, Honey, I imprinted on you." He told me.

* * *

><p>Well this is chapter 1... please dont hate me for the cliffy but in the next chapter you'll find out what her reaction is... *my sweet little kittens pass out the cake and ice cream* until next time<p>

*skips off to the park humming hear me now by Hollywood Undead*


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

My Safe Harbor Chapter 2

_**Previously:**__ "Bells, I'm a werewolf, and we have a thing called imprinting." He told me._

"_What's that?" I asked him curiously._

"_It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's kinda like love at first sight only stronger." He said._

"_So you came here to tell me that you might leave me anyway? Jake how is that keeping your promise?" I asked as I started to cry._

"_Bella, Honey, I imprinted on you." He told me._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Moonlttiger (the oc character Sam) though she wont be in this chapter**

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to react to that. Jake was my soul mate? Six months ago I thought Edward was my soul mate….. I can think of Edwards name now? Well this is a positive turn of events. I think I like it. Wait that means Jake will never leave me!<p>

"Jake you're telling me that you wont leave me?" I asked him to be sure.

"I could never leave you. Unless its what you want. An imprint is more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"So you'll be whatever I need?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course. I would never push you into anything," Jake told me.

"Jake if I asked you to do something would you do it?" I asked him with a curious thought running through my head. I didn't know if he would do it, he might think I was trying to trick him and hurt him. I know I deserve him to think that with how much I lead him on.

"Anything Bells." He told me without hesitation.

"Kiss me."

He looked at me like I grew a new head. "Are you sure? I didn't think you were over _him _yet. I can wait if that's what you need." He said in a rush.

I pretended to think about it for a few second and then laughed. It feels so good to laugh with my whole heart now…. Wait my whole heart? When did that happen? "Jake just kiss me. I think I'm completely over Edward now. There I said his name and it didn't even hurt!" I said proudly.

He didn't need another hint. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body. We fit perfectly together. How did I not noticed this before?

Just then all the thoughts in my head went away. He softly brushed his lips against me as if to judge my reaction. I fisted his cropped hair and slammed his lips into mine. That was all it took for him to lose control. He crushed me to him and licked my bottom lip as if to ask permission to enter. I opened my mouth a little bit and our tongues began to battle for dominance.

All to soon he pulled away from me. "Bells… wow, just wow, I never expected to be with you like that so soon after the imprint. Honey I have to go home now. The pack doesn't know I imprinted on you and now I have to go and tell them. Come over tomorrow afternoon. I'll introduce you formally to the pack. You already know Embry but you have to meet Sam, Jared, and Paul."

"Ok but make sure you get some sleep before you tell them. I don't want you to loose sleep." I told him as he started out the window. "Oh and Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?" He asked me.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." He told me. And he started to climb out the window again. That's when it hit me.

"Jake what are you doing? Don't jump out of my window! You'll get hurt!" I yelled in a whispered tone.

" Honey I cant get hurt, I'm a wolf we heal fast and are stronger then normal humans." He said as he jumped out the window. "See I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Goodnight Jake, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

I laid down in my bed and went to sleep. My dreams were filled with Jake and Edward.

"Bella, I love you. I never wanted to leave you." Edward told me.

"No Edward. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me, besides I don't love you anymore." I told him with conviction.

"What do you mean? Of course I love you! I left because I didn't want you to be hurt by my kind ever again!" He told me. "And what do you mean you don't love me anymore? Did you do what I asked you to? Did you really move on?" He had a look of hurt in his beautiful golden eyes.

Part of me wanted to believe he did love me, that he only left to protect me, but it was a very small part. "Yes Edward, I have moved on and he is my soul mate." I told him.

"Oh, well then I guess I have no reason to stay then." He looked defeated.

"Bells!" Someone said. I knew who it was. It was the husky voice I loved do much.

"Jake!" I said. "Oh Jake I thought I told you to go home. Wait this is a dream. That's gotta be a good thing if I'm dreaming about you." I exclaimed.

"What's the bloodsucker doing here? Don't you know that you hurt her enough? Leave her alone!" He said to Edward.

"Jake there's no need to be rude. He was just leaving. I was telling him about you actually." I smiled at him warmly. "Edward this is my soul mate."

"You moved on to a wolf! Don't you know how dangerous they are?" Edward exclaimed.

"I would never EVER hurt my imprint!" Jake yelled at Edward.

"He imprinted on you? I guess there really is no hope at all. This was a wasted effort. Goodbye Bella. I'll never stop loving you, but I can see a lost cause when its in front of me. I wont intrude in your life again. My family would like to see you again though. If its alright with you I'll give them the go ahead to contact you." Edward told me.

"Edward this is a dream. When I wake up they wont contact me. If this was in the waking world I would say I would love to see them again but its not so what's the point?" I said in a confused tone.

"It is a dream…. Mostly. I'm in Volterra right now and there is a vampire with the power to allow others into humans dreams. Aro is hearing the whole conversation. Everything I'm telling you is real." He told me.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement. Not only did I find out that everything my vampire ex boyfriend tell me was true but he was really going to tell his family to come and see me. "EDWARD! THANK YOU!" I screamed as I ran and hugged him. "Thank you for offering to tell your family to come and see me. It means a lot to me. I still want to be your friend. I want you in my life. Please don't leave my life forever." I told him.

I backed away then and went to Jake.

"Geez Bells! You reek! Oh well I'll take you anyway." He said as he held me.

I woke up then. I was so happy that I left for Jake's house at 11:30 A.M.

* * *

><p>sooooo this is chapter 2. Sorry Sam i couldn't put ya in this chapter. but I'll make sure you're in the next one. *My precious little kittens pass out the cookies and milk*<p>

*skips off to the park humming Middle by Jimmy Eat World*


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the pack

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 3**

_**Previously:**__ "It is a dream…. Mostly. I'm in Volterra right now and there is a vampire with the power to allow others into humans dreams. Aro is hearing the whole conversation. Everything I'm telling you is real." He told me._

_To say I was in shock would be an understatement. Not only did I find out that everything my vampire ex boyfriend tell me was true but he was really going to tell his family to come and see me. "EDWARD! THANK YOU!" I screamed as I ran and hugged him. "Thank you for offering to tell your family to come and see me. It means a lot to me. I still want to be your friend. I want you in my life. Please don't leave my life forever." I told him._

_I backed away then and went to Jake._

"_Geez Bells! You reek! Oh well I'll take you anyway." He said as he held me._

_I woke up then. I was so happy that I left for Jake's house at 11:30 A.M._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting chapter 13 and 14 to for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>When I finally got to Jakes, Billy told me he was sleeping. Billy practically slammed the door in my face…. I pushed the door open and told him I knew everything. To say He was in shock would be an understatement. He just looked at me. I pushed him out of the way and went to Jakes room…..<p>

Jacob—still wearing just the same black cut-off sweats he'd worn last night—was stretched diagonally across the double bed that took up all of his room but a few inches around the edges. Even on a slant, it wasn't long enough; his feet hung off the one end and his head off the other. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly with his mouth hanging open. The sound of the door hadn't even made him twitch.

His face was peaceful with deep sleep, all the angry lines smoothed out. There were circles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. Despite his ridiculous size, he looked very young now, and very weary. Pity shook me.

I stepped back out, and shut the door quietly behind me.

Billy stared with curious, guarded eyes as I walked slowly back into the front room.

"I think I'll let him get some rest."

Billy nodded, and then we gazed at each other for a minute

"I'll be down at the beach for a while. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Billy agreed.

I wondered if he really would. I guess I'm just gonna have to trust him.

I waited at our spot for what seemed like hours before I finally heard Jakes voice.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob's voice came from the darkness and made me jump. It was soft, almost shy, but I'd been expecting some forewarning from the noisy rocks, and so it still startled me. I could see his silhouette against the coming sunrise—it looked enormous.

"Jake?"

He stood several paces away, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously. He looked like he was gonna tell me something but he was scared to.

"Jake what is it? I can tell you want to tell me something." I said to him in a soothing voice.

"Bells who was that leach you were with in the meadow? You looked like you knew him." He said to me calmly. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about that.

"Laurent," I whispered. "He was part of a coven that came through here last spring. You know when I left? Well his coven leader was chasing me. that's why I left. I couldn't let anyone here get hurt or killed because of me. How did you guys get away from him in the meadow? He could have easily drained you."

"Well, Honey, you don't have to worry about him anymore. We killed him."

"If Laurent died… a week ago… then someone else is killing people now." Jacob nodded; his teeth clenched together, and he spoke through them.

"There were two of them. We thought his mate would want to fight us—in our stories, they usually get pretty pissed off if you kill their mate—but she just keeps running away, and then coming back again. If we could figure out what she was after, it would be easier to take her down. But she makes no sense. She keeps dancing around the edges, like she's testing our defenses, looking for a way in—but in where? Where does she want to go? Sam thinks she's trying to separate us, so she'll have a better chance…" His voice faded until it sounded like it was coming through a long tunnel; I couldn't make out the individual words anymore. My forehead dewed with sweat and my stomach rolled like I had the stomach flu again. Exactly like I had the flu.

I turned away from him quickly, and leaned over the tree trunk. My body convulsed with useless heaves, my empty stomach contracting with horrified nausea, though there was nothing in it to expel.

Victoria was here. Looking for me. Killing strangers in the woods. The woods where Charlie was searching…My head spun sickeningly.

Jacob's hands caught my shoulders—kept me from sliding forward onto the rocks. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Victoria," I gasped as soon as I could catch my breath around the nauseous spasms.

In my head, Edward snarled in fury at the name.

I felt Jacob pull me up from my slump. He draped me awkwardly across his lap, laying my limp head against his shoulder. He struggled to balance me, to keep me from sagging over, one way or the other He brushed the sweaty hair back from my face.

"Who?" Jacob asked. "Can you hear me, Bella? Bella?"

"She wasn't Laurent's mate," I moaned into his shoulder. "They were just old friends…"

"Do you need some water? A doctor? Tell me what to do," he demanded, frantic.

"I'm not sick—I'm scared," I explained in a whisper. The word scared didn't really seem to cover it.

Jacob patted my back. "Scaled of this Victoria?" I nodded, shuddering. "Victoria is the red-haired female?" I trembled again, and whimpered, "Yes."

"How do you know she wasn't his mate?"

"Laurent told me James was her mate," I explained, automatically flexing the hand with the scar.

He pulled my face around, holding it steady in his big hand. He stared intently into my eyes. "Did he tell you anything else, Bella? This is important. Do you know what she wants?"

"Of course," I whispered. "She wants me." His eyes flipped wide, then narrowed into slits.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Edward killed James," I whispered. Jacob held me so tightly that there was no need for me to clutch at the hole—he kept me in one piece. "She did get… pissed off. But Laurent said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know—still doesn't know, I guess—that… that…" I swallowed hard. "That things aren't like that with us anymore. Not like it is with you."

Jacob was distracted by that, his face torn between several different expressions. "Is that what happened? Why the Cullens left?"

"I'm nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special," I explained, shrugging weakly.

Something like a growl—not a real growl, just a human approximation—rumbled in Jacob's chest under my ear. "If that idiot bloodsucker is honestly stupid enough—"

"Please," I moaned. "Please. Don't."

Jacob hesitated, then nodded once.

"This is important," he said again, his face all business now. "This is exactly what we needed to know. We've got to tell the others right away."

He stood, pulling me to my feet. He kept two hands on my waist until he was sure I wasn't going to fall.

"I'm okay," I lied.

He traded his hold on my waist for one of my hands. "Let's go."

He pulled me back toward the truck.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "I'll call a meeting. Hey, wait here for just a minute, okay?" He leaned me against the side of the truck and released my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," he promised. Then he turned and sprinted through the parking lot, across the road, and into the bordering forest. He flitted into the trees, swift and sleek as a deer.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him hoarsely, but he was already gone.

It was not a good time to be left alone. Seconds after Jacob was out of sight, I was hyperventilating. I dragged myself into the cab of the truck, and mashed the locks down at once. It didn't make me feel any better.

Victoria was already hunting me. It was just luck that she hadn't found me yet—just luck and five teenage werewolves. I exhaled sharply. No matter what Jacob said, the thought of him coming anywhere close to Victoria was horrifying. I didn't care what he could turn into when he got mad. I could see her in my head, her face wild, her hair like flames, deadly, indestructible…

But, according to Jacob, Laurent was gone. Was that really possible?

He said they were keeping a special eye on Charlie—that I should trust the werewolves to keep my father safe. How could I trust that? None of us were safe! Jacob the very least of all, if he was trying to put himself between Victoria and Charlie… between Victoria and me.

I felt like I might be about to throw up again.

A sharp rap on the truck's window made me yelp in terror—but it was just Jacob, back already. I unlocked the door with trembling, grateful fingers.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" he asked as he climbed in.

I nodded.

"Don't be. We'll take care of you—and Charlie, too. I promise."

"The idea of you finding Victoria is scarier than the idea of her finding me," I whispered.

He laughed. "You've got to have a little more confidence in us than that. It's insulting."

I just shook my head. I'd seen too many vampires in action.

"Where did you go just now?" I asked.

He pursed his lips, and said nothing.

"What? Is it a secret?"

He frowned. "Not really. It's kind of weird, though. I don't want to freak you out."

"I'm sort of used to weird by this point, you know." I tried to smile without much success.

Jacob grinned back easily. "Guess you'd have to be. Okay. See, when we're wolves, we can… hear each other."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Not hear sounds," he went on, "but we can hear… thoughts—each other's anyway—no matter how far away from each other we are. It really helps when we hunt, but it's a big pain otherwise. It's embarrassing—having no secrets like that. Freaky, eh?"

"Not really. You're not the first person I've known who could do that. So it doesn't seem so weird to me."

"Really?… Wait—are you talking about your bloodsuckers?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them that."

He laughed. "Whatever. The Cullens, then?"

"Just… just Edward." I pulled one arm surreptitiously around my torso.

Jacob looked surprised—unpleasantly so. "I thought those were just stories. I've heard legends about vampires who could do… extra stuff, but I thought that was just a myth."

"Is anything just a myth anymore?" I asked him wryly.

He scowled. "Guess not. Okay, we're going to meet Sam and the others at the place we go to ride our bikes."

I started the truck and headed back up the road.

"So did you just turn into a wolf now, to talk to Sam?" I asked, curious.

Jacob nodded, seeming embarrassed. "I kept it real short—I tried not to think about you so they wouldn't know what was going on. I was afraid Sam would tell me I couldn't bring you.""That wouldn't have stopped me." I couldn't get rid of my perception of Sam as the bad guy. My teeth clenched together whenever I heard his name.

"Well, it would have stopped me," Jacob said, morose now. "We have to listen to an alpha order. It actually stops us in our tracks. We cant disobey the order. It's kind of a wolf thing "

"Huh" was the best response I could think of.

"Yeah, there's a load of stuff like that—wolf things. I'm still learning. I can't imagine what it was like for Sam, trying to deal with this alone. It sucks bad enough to go through it with a whole pack for support."

"Sam was alone?"

"Yeah." Jacob's voice lowered. "When I… changed, it was the most… horrible, the most terrifying thing I've ever been through—worse than anything I could have imagined. But I wasn't alone—there were the voices there, in my head, telling me what had happened and what I had to do. That kept me from losing my mind, I think. But Sam…" He shook his head. "Sam had no help."

This was going to take some adjusting. When Jacob explained it like that, it was hard not to feel compassion for Sam. I had to keep reminding myself that there was no reason to hate him anymore.

"Will they be angry that I'm with you?" I asked.

He made a face. "Probably."

"Maybe I shouldn't—"

"No, it's okay," he assured me. "You know a ton of things that can help us. It's not like you're just some ignorant human. You're like a… I don't know, spy or something. You've been behind enemy lines."

I frowned to myself. Was that what Jacob would want from me? Insider information to help them destroy their enemies? I wasn't a spy, though. I hadn't been collecting that kind of information. Already, his words made me feel like a traitor.

But I wanted him to stop Victoria, didn't I?

No.

I did want Victoria to be stopped, preferably before she tortured me to death or ran into Charlie or killed another stranger. I just didn't want Jacob to be the one to stop her, or rather to try. I didn't want Jacob within a hundred miles of her.

"Like the stuff about the mind-reading bloodsucker," he continued, oblivious to my reverie. "That's the kind of thing we need to know about. That really sucks that those stories are true. It makes everything more complicated. Hey, do you think this Victoria can do anything special?"

"I don't think so," I hesitated, and then sighed. "He would have mentioned it."

"He? Oh, you mean Edward—oops, sorry. I forgot. You don't like to say his name. Or hear it."

I squeezed my midsection, trying to ignore the throbbing around the edges of my chest. "Not really, no.""Sorry."

"How do you know me so well, Jacob? Sometimes it's like you can read my mind."

"Naw. I just pay attention."

We were on the little dirt road where Jacob had first taught me to ride the motorcycle.

"This good?" I asked.

"Sure, sure."

I pulled over and cut the engine.

"You're still pretty unhappy, aren't you?" he murmured.

"It's getting easier now that I have you and I know you wont leave me….. You wont leave me will you?"

"Bells, Honey, I could never leave you nor would I want to. The only time I would leave you is if you asked me to." He told me soothingly.

"Then you're gonna be stuck with me forever." I told him jokingly.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" He replied back.

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath. "They're here. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I asked while he popped his door open. "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

"They'll deal with it," he said, and then he grinned. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

"Ha ha," I said. But I got out of the truck, hurrying around the front end to stand close beside Jacob. I remembered only too clearly the giant monsters in the meadow. My hands were trembling like Jacob's had been before, but with fear rather than rage.

Jake took my hand and squeezed it. "Here we go."

I cowered into Jacob's side, my eyes scanning the forest for the other werewolves. When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't what I was expecting. I'd gotten the image of the wolves stuck in my head. These were just four really big half-naked boys.

Again, they reminded me of brothers, quadruplets. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black hair, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment.

They started out curious and cautious. When they saw me there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same second.

Sam was still the biggest, though Jacob was getting close to catching up with him. Sam didn't really count as a boy. His face was older—not in the sense of lines or signs of aging, but in the maturity, the patience of his expression.

"What have you done, Jacob?" He demanded.

One of the others, one I didn't recognize—Jared or Paul—thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help," Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" the angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, stung by the boy's criticism.

A shudder rippled through the other boy, along his shoulders and down his spine.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate.

"Jeez, Paul," one of the other boys—probably Jared—muttered. "Get a grip."

Paul twisted his head toward Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. Then he shifted his glare in my direction. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of me.

That did it.

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through his body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together.

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded.

Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark, enraged eyes focused on me.

In the same second, Jacob was running across the road straight for the monster.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

Mid-stride, a long tremor shivered down Jacob's spine. He leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air.

With another sharp tearing sound, Jacob exploded, too. He burst out of his skin—shreds of black and white cloth blasted up into the air. It happened so quickly that if I'd blinked, I'd have missed the entire transformation. One second it was Jacob diving into the air, and then it was the gigantic, russet brown wolf—so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting inside Jacob—charging the crouched silver beast.

Jacob met the other werewolf's attack head-on. Their angry snarls echoed like thunder off the trees.

The black and white scraps—the remains of Jacob's clothes—fluttered to the ground where he'd disappeared.

"Jacob!" I screamed again, staggering forward.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam ordered. It was hard to hear him over the roar of the fighting wolves. They were snapping and tearing at each other, their sharp teeth flashing toward each other's throats. The Jacob-wolf seemed to have the upper hand—he was visibly bigger than the other wolf, and it looked like he was stronger, too. He rammed his shoulder against the gray wolf again and again, knocking him back toward the trees.

"Take her to Emily's," Sam shouted toward the other boys, who were watching the conflict with rapt expressions. Jacob had successfully shoved the gray wolf off the road, and they were disappearing into the forest, though the sound of their snarls was still loud. Sam ran after them, kicking off his shoes on the way. As he darted into the trees, he was quivering from head to toe.

The growling and snapping was fading into the distance. Suddenly, the sound cut off and it was very quiet on the road.

The two boys left behind came next to me. I kinda recognized one of them but I wasn't going to say anything in case I was wrong.

"Hey you probably don't remember me but I'm Embry." The one I recognized said.

"No I remember you." I smiled at him, glad I had a friendly, familiar face with me. "Its good to see you again Em."

"I'm Jared. Can I ask how Jake got past the gag order?" The other one, Jared, asked me.

"He imprinted on me yesterday, that's how." I told him nervously.

"That explains so much. I was wondering why he would go behind our backs, even for you. He's my best friend so I was worried about him." Embry told me.

"Explains why he wanted to protect you too." Jared stated.

"No, he would have protected her anyway. Even if he hadn't imprinted on her." Embry told him.

When we got to my truck they told me the directions to the Emily persons house. We finally got there and got out of the truck. We started walking to the door when i heard a very familiar voice.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice from Phoenix asked me.

"Sammy? Is that you?" I asked my friend.

Embry and Jared turned around and I swear that Embry had the same look in his eyes as Jake did last night when he told me about the imprint. A look of wonder, awe, and complete devotion was on Embry's face and I knew he had imprinted on my friend.

"BELLA!" Sammy yelled. She launched herself at me and hugged me. I swear she could have beat Jake in an arm wrestling match, she squeezed the breath right out of me. "I missed you so much! I went to your dads and he said you had gone to see Jake, I got lost and then I saw you!"

"Sammy… cant… breath…. Let…. Go…" I managed to get out.

"Oh! Sorry Iz." She apologized and called me by the nickname only she could call me.

Just then Jake, Paul, and Sam (the alpha) came walking towards us. I was a little scared for Jake but it looked like he was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Moonlttiger I promised you would be in this chapter and here ya are :D. Well this is the end of chapter 3. It took me awhile but I finally got it up :D. I hope ya like it everyone) *My Precious little kittens pass out the brownies and hot chocolate***

***Skips off to the park humming the Pokemon theme song Gotta Catch em' All***


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets start to reveal

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 4**

_**Previously:**__ "Bella? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice from Phoenix asked me._

"_Sammy? Is that you?" I asked my friend._

_Embry and Jared turned around and I swear that Embry had the same look in his eyes as Jake did last night when he told me about the imprint. A look of wonder, awe, and complete devotion was on Embry's face and I knew he had imprinted on my friend._

"_BELLA!" Sammy yelled. She launched herself at me and hugged me. I swear she could have beat Jake in an arm wrestling match, she squeezed the breath right out of me. "I missed you so much! I went to your dads and he said you had gone to see Jake, I got lost and then I saw you!" _

"_Sammy… cant… breath…. Let…. Go…" I managed to get out._

"_Oh! Sorry Iz." She apologized and called me by the nickname only she could call me._

_Just then Jake, Paul, and Sam (the alpha) came walking towards us. I was a little scared for Jake but it looked like he was fine. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting New Moon for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

_**(A/N: sorry its been a while. My mom is in the hospital and I barely get enough time to do my homework. I'm up in the hospital for more then an hour during the weekdays and weekends I'm up there twice if not three times for more then two hours. Please don't be mad at me for not updating sooner….)**_

* * *

><p>"Jake!" I exclaimed as I launched myself at him. "You're OK!"<p>

"Bells," Jake said chuckling. " Of course I'm Ok, I'm a wolf remember." Jake said to me.

"Right well you do realize we aren't the only ones here," I said to him while leaning my head in the direction of Sammy. "Jake meet my friend Sammy. She and I were neighbors from Phoenix and she was probably the only friend I had there."

"Ok Iz, you are gonna explain the wolf thing later but you have to remember your little sister." Sammy said to me.

I wish she hadn't mention Kat. She was a secret that I was going to keep until the day I died. I didn't want anyone to know my mom cheated on my dad. That's the real reason she left. She was pregnant and didn't want dad to know about it.

"Sammy I will murder you right now if you don't shut your damn mou-" I was cut off by a voice I was praying I wouldn't hear on this res.

"Belly? Belly where are you?

"NO!" I screamed.

"Bells what's going on? Who's Kat? And why did your friend say she was your sister?" Jake asked me.

"I'm Kat. Bells, there's something mom told me and… Belly why are you shaking?" My innocent little sister asked me. Why was I shaking? Why did I feel so mad all of the sudden? Why did it feel like my bones were splintering?

"JAKE! HELP ME WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed.

"Jake get her to the woods there's something going on and I think she might phase!" Sam yelled. Just then Jake picked me up bridal style and tore off to the woods.

There was a ripping sound and I thought it was Jake phasing….. I was dead wrong.

* * *

><p>(AN: Sorry its so short but like I said I've been super busy and this is all I could get out right now. Hopefully I'll be able to get more out soon. I hope you liked it)

*My precious little kittens pass out the parfaits and Mocha Coffees*

*Skips off to the park humming Numb by Linkin Park*


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprises

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 5**

_**Previously:**__ "Belly? Belly where are you?_

"_NO!" I screamed._

"_Bells what's going on? Who's Kat? And why did your friend say she was your sister?" Jake asked me._

"_I'm Kat. Bells, there's something mom told me and… Belly why are you shaking?" My innocent little sister asked me. Why was I shaking? Why did I feel so mad all of the sudden? Why did it feel like my bones were splintering? _

"_JAKE! HELP ME WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed._

"_Jake get her to the woods there's something going on and I think she might phase!" Sam yelled. Just then Jake picked me up bridal style and tore off to the woods._

_There was a ripping sound and I thought it was Jake phasing….. I was dead wrong._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named Sam…. I'm just borrowing and twisting New Moon for my own use. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

_**(A/N: I will have to change the timeline a little bit. Leah phased soon after Jake did but Seth hasn't yet.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

_What__'s going on? Why am I hurting so much? _I hear as I start running in the woods, my paws moving so fast so I can catch up with my imprint.

_Bells, honey, its going to be ok. You need to stop running so we can find out what's going on. _I think to my Bells trying to calm her down.

_Jake? Why do I have paws? Am I a wolf?_ She asked me in a scared tone. She had stopped and now I was crawling on my stomach as to not spook her into running again.

_Yes, honey, you're a wolf. _I stop and stare at her. She's pure white with silver tipped ears and silver paws. She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

_Jake, how is this possible? I'm not Quileute. This cant be right. _My Bella thought to me.

_I know honey but I need you to phase back. Just think about being human and fell the calm. Pay attention to how I phase back. _

_Ok._ She thought.

I thought about when I imprinted on her and the relief and the calm I felt when I knew she was mine and I phased back completely naked. I quickly put my shorts on so she wouldn't get embarrassed. She followed soon after which took me by surprise because it normally takes new wolves a long time.

I stared at her beautiful naked body without shame. She is all mine. I'm the luckiest guy on this earth.

"That wasn't that hard. Why does everyone say its so hard the first time? Holy Crow I'm naked!" She yelled.

I laughed.

"Bells you shredded your clothes when you phased. Stay right here while I go get some clothes from Emily." I told her.

"No need I have some right here." Leah popped out of nowhere. "Oh and there are two girls waiting for you at Sam and Emily's place."

"Thank you. And yeah I know one is my best friend and the other I will have to explain to everyone when I get there." Bella told the only other female wolf in existence.

"You have no idea how good it feels not to be the only girls anymore. I could hug you right now but I don't want to hug a naked chick." Leah laughed out.

**Bella's POV (after she phases back, gets dressed and goes back to Sam and Emily's house)**

"Belly!" Kat screamed as she hugged me. "I missed you so much! Its not the same at home with you gone."

"Oh my little kitty I missed you too. I wish you could have come with me when I moved in with my dad." I told her as I squeezed her tight.

"Belly…. Can't… Breath…" She gasps out to me.

"Oh my gosh! Kat I'm sorry!" I exclaim as I let her go.

'Easy Bells, you don't wanna squash the kitty cat." Jake joked to me. I looked him in the eyes for the first time since I had phased and I knew I had imprinted on him like he had on me. It was exactly how he had described it.

"Belly, I wanna go see Charlie. Can we go to your house now please?" My 16 year old little sister begged me.

"Sure, why not? Jake I know what just happened but right now I have to look after Kat and Sammy, I'll be back tomorrow." I tell him. Then I whisper under my breath, "Come over tonight when everyone is asleep."

"Ok my Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake tells me.

(Back at Charlie's house)

"Belly, Who were those people, and why did that really hot dude call you his Bella?" Kat asked me.

"Katrina Lynn Uley! Please don't ask me that right now. I'm in shock and the oldest one, Sam, is your brother. So that answers one question I know you were about to ask." I scold her.

Just as she was about to start asking questions there was a knock on my door and a really bad stench coming from the other side.

As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Jasper?"

* * *

><p>(AN: So i got permission from JamesRamsey to have use the idea she had so it will be in the next chapter.

This is the first chapter of the Insecurities story  
>http:www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5398826/1/Insecurities

And this is the profile page of JamesRamsey  
>http:www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1857007/JamesRamsey

Look them both up the story is amazing and so is the author… all credit for the idea that just popped in my head goes to her because she originally thought of it Peace out and I love ya guys….. Oh and I do except ideas for my story…. So send me a PM or review what you might like in my story and I will definitely take them into context and will most likely use them and give you credit for it…)

* * *

><p>*My precious little kittens pass out the chocolate donuts and vanilla frappuccinos *<br>*Skips off to the park humming For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato*


	6. Chapter 6 YOU'RE MY WHAT!

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 6**_

_**Previously: **__"Katrina Lynn Uley! Please don't ask me that right now. I'm in shock and the oldest one, Sam, is your brother. So that answers one question I know you were about to ask." I scold her._

_Just as she was about to start asking questions there was a knock on my door and a really bad stench coming from the other side._

_As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone I never thought I'd see again._

"_Jasper?"_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>"Jasper?"<p>

"Bella I have to warn you about-." He tried to tell me something but I couldn't hold it any longer. I hugged him.

"Jasper I missed you so much!" Then I remembered. "Oh crap! Sorry Jasper, I forgot." I exclaimed.

"Bella, it's ok, your blood smells disgusting. You can hug me all you want." Jasper told me.

"You don't smell very good either. Come on in." I told him when I latched on him again.

"Belly? Who is that person?" Kat asked me. I swear she was a ninja in another life.

"Holy crow! Kat, what is the matter with you!" I snapped at her

There are some things you should know about my little sister. She may be 16 but she looks like an 11 or 12 year old. Only instead of having barely A cup sized boobs, she has 38B cups, like me. She cries easily if you snap at her and she has the cutest puppy dog pout that always helps her get her way.

"Belly, why did you yell at me?" She asked with watery eyes.

"Oh Kitty Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just scared me that's all." I wrapped her in a hug as Jasper stared at us, most likely puzzled by the lov and devotion he felt coming from both of us.

"Ok Belly. Now will you tell me who he is?" My sister asked me.

"Oh I think so. Katrina this is Jasper Cul- I mean Hale. Jasper before I tell you who she is I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone. Not even Al- not even your wife." I cringed as I almost said my missing best friends name.

"I promise on everything I hold not to tell anyone, not even Ali- I mean my wife, who this young girl is." He told me. He corrected himself when he saw me cringe at her name again.

I will tell you one thing. It wasn't just Edward I missed. It was my whole family. I now have my estranged big brother back, although I didn't know for how long. I miss my best friend the most.

"Ok. Jasper this is my little sister, Katrina Lynn Uley." He looked at me in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted her, forever the southern gentleman, with his southern accent coming out noticeably.

"Thank you Mr. Jasper." Kat giggled.

"And how old might you be?" He asked politely and curiously.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked evilly in return.

"I would say 12 but you are very developed so I'm gonna say 14 or 15." He said wisely.

"Well you're wrong on all counts but the last age is very close. I just turned 16 on the 12th of September." She told him smugly.

"So you're almost exactly 2 years older than her?" Jasper asked me.

Bless his soul! He's taking it far better than Edward would have.

"Yes, I am-" There's another knock on the door and a sweet Kat smell of green apples and lilac coming from the other side.

"Just a sec Jazz." I go to the door but Jasper grabs my arm before I can get to the door.

"Bella there is a reason I came here and that reason is on the other side of the door. My friend is coming here and Ali didn't know why. All the sudden you future went blank to her. You can not open that door." He told me.

"What? Jazz no I have to answer it. I feel a pull. Please let me go. I will hurt you if you don't." I told him as I pulled out of his grasp, shocking the fuck out of him.

I opened the door to a Silver blond male with red eyes. I froze in my place. The scent doesn't match up. He should smell like Jasper. A sickly sweet smell with bleach. What The Fuck!

"You are Isabella Swan?" The strange green apple and lilac smelling vampire asked me.

"Ye- Yes. Bella for short." I answer him. For some reason I'm not afraid of him nor do I want to kill him. Again What The Fuck!

"My name is Peter and I was wondering if your grandmother's name was Marie Higginbotham." He told me.

"Ye- Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked in shock. How does this vampire know my grandmothers name?

"Marie was my little sister. I just discovered she had a granddaughter who knew about what I am. I had to come to see my only living family member that I can interact with. As I understand you have a little sister." He explained to me.

Maybe that's why he doesn't smell bad to me. Wait WHAT!

"So wait then what does that make you to me?" I asked him confused.

"I am your uncle." And with that I lost it.

"YOU'RE MY WHAT!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: so its finally up lol the secret I made sure I kept. Peter being Bella's uncle was completely JamesRamsey's idea, 'though she did tell me she is not the only one to use the idea. So with all that said I bid you good day. Peace out love ya'll.)**

*My precious little kittens pass out the thin mints and iced tea *

*Skips off to the park humming Look After You by The Fray*


	7. Chapter 7 She said WHAT now?

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 7**_

_**Previously: **__"You are Isabella Swan?" The strange green apple and lilac smelling vampire asked me._

"_Ye- Yes. Bella for short." I answer him. For some reason I'm not afraid of him nor do I want to kill him. Again What The Fuck!_

"_My name is Peter and I was wondering if your grandmother's name was Marie Higginbotham." He told me._

"_Ye- Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked in shock. How does this vampire know my grandmothers name?_

"_Marie was my little sister. I just discovered she had a granddaughter who knew about what I am. I had to come to see my only living family member that I can interact with. As I understand you have a little sister." He explained to me._

_Maybe that's why he doesn't smell bad to me. Wait WHAT!_

"_So wait then what does that make you to me?" I asked him confused._

"_I am your uncle." And with that I lost it._

"_YOU'RE MY WHAT!" I yelled._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

**(A/N: sorry its taken so long to update, my mom is still in the hospital but she's getting a hell of a lot better! :D well this chapter has some new twists. I hope you like it Moonlttiger, and I hope everyone else who reads it likes it…..)**

* * *

><p>"I would be your uncle." He told me calmly.<p>

I knew there was something special about him.

"Pete don't you dare drain this girl!" Jasper ruined the special moment.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare accuse me of wanting to drain Bella! I would never drain her!" He yelled at Jasper. Then he turned to me. "Darlin', I'm sorry about his attitude, he's not usually like this."

I stared at the mysterious man for what seemed like ages. Then I smelled him.

"Jake!" I yelled as I launched myself at him.

"Bells," He whispered in my ear. "I missed you. I'm sorry but I couldn't do it. I can't stay away from you for long."

"What's that smell?" Peter asked with his nose wrinkled up.

"That would probably be Jake," I replied. "But I should smell the same as him."

"I see you moved on from Edward." Jasper said.

"What are you doing here leach!" Jake growled, "And why did you bring a human drinker!"

"Jake stop! Jazz came to warn me about the human drinker, and ,well, the human drinker is my Great Uncle," I told my imprint, "And yes I did, ummmm I'm his imprint and Jake has been there for me since Edward left." I said to Jazz.

"Wait, that leach is actually biologically related to you?" Jake asked.

"The wolves are back? I thought the gene had died out. Carlisle told Alice and me about them when we first came to the family. Its nice to meet you Jake." Jazz said.

"Yep, I am. I'm Peter by the way. If you look closer, my eyes are a brass color, not a burgundy color." Petey told my Jake. Wait my Jake? Since when do I call him my Jake?

I looked into Petey's eyes and saw he was right. The were brass. I wonder why that is.

"So you're not a human drinker anymore?" Jake asked him suspiciously.

"That would be correct." Peter answered distractedly.

"Peter where's Char?" Jasper asked. All of the sudden a small blond vampire had her hands over Jaspers eyes.

"Guess who." The vampire said.

"Char get off of me!" Jasper replied.

"What the fuck is going on here?" someone behind me asked.

"Sammy! This is a family reunion I guess you could say. Petey here is my long lost twin brother." I told my best human friend.

She looked at me with a very confused face. I don't blame her, I would have looked at me like that too if I was her.

"My mother had to give him up for adoption for some odd godly reason. Don't go asking her or my father because they will deny it. It hurts them to much to think about it and talk about it." I lied easily. I think she believed me.

"Ok, then who's this?" She pointed to Jasper.

"It's sad to say it but I'm her ex- boyfriends brother." Jasper replied to her before I could.

"So you're Vampward's- I mean Fuckward's- damn it, Edward's brother?" She struggled.

The rest of us just stares at her in shock. Oh Nyx, the goddess of my favorite vamp series, _The House of Night_, please if you exist tell me she doesn't know about vampires!

"You guys look like you've just seen a ghost! I could have sworn Jazzy over there was a vamp. Eye color is wrong but everything else about his description fit's the son of Ares, the god of war himself. I was hoping I could take this guise off but something tells me I will never be changed by Maria. Something tells me I need to stay human for that hot guy who was staring at me earlier."

We continued to stare….

* * *

><p>*My precious little kittens pass out the Chocolate Easter bunnies and Virgin Mary's *<p>

*Skips off to the park humming Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano*


	8. Chapter 8 Who Is My Father!

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 8**_

_**Previously: **__"So you're Vampward's- I mean Fuckward's- damn it, Edward's brother?" She struggled._

_The rest of us just stares at her in shock. Oh Nyx, the goddess of my favorite vamp series, The House of Night, please if you exist tell me she doesn't know about vampires!_

"_You guys look like you've just seen a ghost! I could have sworn Jazzy over there was a vamp. Eye color is wrong but everything else about his description fit's the son of Ares, the god of war himself. I was hoping I could take this guise off but something tells me I will never be changed by Maria. Something tells me I need to stay human for that hot guy who was staring at me earlier."_

_We continued to stare…._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh come on guys stop staring, its freaking me out!" Sammy told us.<p>

Nyx help us, she knows!

"Oh shit! You know Maria!" Jazz, Petey, and the new blonde vamp yelled together. Well that was cool.

"Yes I know Maria! Stop yelling! Also stop staring at me like I just grew another head!" Sammy told the three vampires.

Jake and I just kept looking at her then looking at each other. My best human friend knew about vampires!

"So wait, if you knew about vampires why didn't you tell me when you got here?" I asked her.

"I didn't tell you because I had to be sure you knew about them. You have no idea how hard it was to keep from you." She told me.

"I think I do Sammy, I think I do." I said to her.

"So what is Peter to you because I know for a fact that you are not a twin, so Iz, what's it gonna be?" Sammy said to me.

"He's my Great Uncle." I told her.

"Which side?"

"I would like to speak if you don't mind." Peter said in an amused tone.

"Go ahead Uncle Pete." Sammy said, causing Peter to chuckle a little bit.

"I am her uncle on her mothers side. Marie Higginbotham was my sister," Peter told her.

"Well all of this is nice but I need to talk to my Bella alone for a couple of hours." Jake told everyone.

"Well you heard him. Guys I'm sorry to cut this short. You can stay and watch my baby sister but Jake and I are gonna go to his place. I love you three and tell Kat I love her. I'll be back soon!" I yelled back at them before I ran to the woods with Jake.

"Ok Bells, Lets phase." Jake said to me as he stripped out of his cutoffs.

"Lets." I replied as I took my clothes off. He and I phased at the same time.

_Jake, Bella we need you! That girl is back. She says she has to tell Bella something and I need to be here. _Sam told us. We picked up speed and phased back at the tree line, putting our clothes on in record time.

"Kat! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Belly, there's something you should know. Charlie isn't you father, he's mine." She told me.

"What do you mean Charlie is your dad! I- I- I…" I trailed off.

"Bells what's going on here?" Jake asked me.

"Katrina Lynn Uley, you tell me right now! Who is my father?" I seethed.

"I can't tell you. You have to call mom if you want to know." She said. "Besides U never took the last name Uley! I am and always will be, 'til I'm married of course, Katrina Lynn Swan."

"Wait did you- did she- did you both- did they just say Uley?" Sam asked Jake.

We stayed silent for a bit…..

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry its been so long I've been cleaning my room and lost my papers for the new chapters… finally found them lol so up next Chapter 9)**

*My precious little kittens pass out the Cookies and Cream Starbucks Frappuccino and the mega fudge Chips Ahoy cookies *

*Skips off to the park humming In The End by Linkin Park*


	9. Chapter 9 You're Kidding Right!

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 9**_

_**Previously: **__"Belly, there's something you should know. Charlie isn't you father, he's mine." She told me._

"_What do you mean Charlie is your dad! I- I- I…" I trailed off._

"_Bells what's going on here?" Jake asked me._

"_Katrina Lynn Uley, you tell me right now! Who is my father?" I seethed._

"_I can't tell you. You have to call mom if you want to know." She said. "Besides U never took the last name Uley! I am and always will be, 'til I'm married of course, Katrina Lynn Swan."_

"_Wait did you- did she- did you both- did they just say Uley?" Sam asked Jake._

_We stayed silent for a bit….._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at Sam. I guess I can understand why but still, it's rude.<p>

"Mom Didn't want to tell you but something told me you needed to know, like something was changing in you and would have no explanation if you didn't know." Kat told us all.

I couldn't think. I could barely breath. Sam and I slowly started to turn and look at each other. I guess it's because I let it slip that he had, that I thought until just now, a little sister.

"Did you just say that that girl over there had the last name Uley?" Sam asked me.

"I- ye- um…" I trailed off.

"I'm not a Uley, trust me." Kat said.

"Hold on! What if I don't believe this?" I said in question form. "Someone give me a phone, I need to call my mother."

"What's going on here? Bells are you ok? You look like you're in shock!" Charlie said as he walked by us to get to Jake's front door.

Kat passed me her cell phone and pushed moms' speed dial button.

"Hold on, Kat take Charlie inside. I don't want him knowing until I know for sure." I said firmly.

"You got it Belly! Come on Charlie, you'll find out what's going on soon." Kat said as she pulled the man I thought was my father ,my whole life, inside.

"Katrina! You are grounded when you get back-" My mother started to say.

"Mom it's me." I interrupted her.

:Bells? Why do you have Kats' phone? She isn't in Forks is she?" Renee said in panic.

"Technically she's in La Push. Mom that's not the point. I need you to tell me the truth! Who. Is. My. Father!" I exaggerated each word.

"Honey, you know-" I cut her off again.

"Don't lie to me! Who the fuck is my father Renee!" I barely held in my yell.

"Why are you asking me this? You know-" Again I cut her off.

"Renee, so help me if you don't tell me who my father is right now I'm gonna…. Ugh! Just tell me now!" I yelled, drawing Charlie's attention.

Everyone waited on baited breath for her answer.

"Joshua Uley is your father, Charlie is Kat's father." Renee finally said in defeat.

All hell broke loose at that moment. Both Sam and I phased, shredding our clothes in the process, when we heard his name; Charlie staring at me in shock from the phase.

_Sam how is this possible? _I asked my brother.

_I have no clue but Bella? I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Damn it! It's bad enough Embry might be my brother, now I know for sure I have a baby sister! This is unreal! _He said.

_Should we phase back? Charlie saw us phase so we'll probably have a lot of explaining to do. _I inquired.

_Yes, we should. _He replied.

"I'll get you guys some clothes." Leah told us.

"Thanks, Lee Lee!" Sam said.

"That was embarrassing," I said as Leah passed us our clothes and we got them on.

"Sam! You might have a problem." Emily said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I said to the man I had grown up with, loved as my father. "Charlie, you're not my father. Joshua Uley is." I said looking down at my feet. "Kat is your daughter, not me."

* * *

><p>*My precious little kittens pass out the Strawberry Shortcake and the Champagne*<p>

*Skips off to the park humming Headstrong by Trapt*


	10. Chapter 10 I HATE YOU!

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 10**_

_**Previously: **__"Renee, so help me if you don't tell me who my father is right now I'm gonna…. Ugh! Just tell me now!" I yelled, drawing Charlie's attention._

_Everyone waited on baited breath for her answer._

"_Joshua Uley is your father, Charlie is Kat's father." Renee finally said in defeat._

_All hell broke loose at that moment. Both Sam and I phased, shredding our clothes in the process, when we heard his name; Charlie staring at me in shock from the phase._

_**Sam how is this possible? **__I asked my brother._

_**I have no clue but Bella? I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Damn it! It's bad enough Embry might be my brother, now I know for sure I have a baby sister! This is unreal! **__He said._

_**Should we phase back? Charlie saw us phase so we'll probably have a lot of explaining to do.**__ I inquired._

_**Yes, we should. **__He replied._

"_I'll get you guys some clothes." Leah told us._

"_Thanks, Lee Lee!" Sam said._

"_That was embarrassing," I said as Leah passed us our clothes and we got them on._

"_Sam! You might have a problem." Emily said._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Charlie yelled._

"_Dad, I have something to tell you." I said to the man I had grown up with, loved as my father. "Charlie, you're not my father. Joshua Uley is." I said looking down at my feet. "Kat is your daughter, not me."_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>"I already knew that. What I need to know is what the hell just happened to you and Sam!" Charlie said.<p>

"Wait you knew you weren't my father and you didn't tell me!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't know who your father was but I knew it wasn't me. I told your mother that I would claim you as my own until she was ready to tell you who your real father was, even after that I would claim you." He explained.

"Sam! Your father is here!" Emily said causing both Sam and I to whip around to face her.

"NO! He can't come now!" Sam yelled.

"Sam it's good to see you again." A strange man said.

"Who are you-" I started to say.

"Josh its been a while. Come back to fuck another married woman?" Charlie said to…. My father?

"No Chief Swan, I'm just here to see my son." Josh said calmly.

"Which one?" Embry said, surprising us all.

"What do you mean which one? I only have one son." Josh said.

"Wrong! I talked to my mother last night, I know who my father is now!" Embry snapped.

"Josh you might want to leave. I cant control Em, and I don't think I'll be able to control two she wolves." Sam said to…. Our father.

So I have two brothers and a sister. A lot has changed recently. That thought had me pissed beyond belief.

"She wolves? What do you mean she wolves?" Josh said to Sam. Nobody noticed me inching closer to Josh, well except Jake. Jake couldn't stop looking at me. I think he's looking for the trembling.

"We have two female wolves. Up until recently we only had one. Hey dad, how's it feel to produce one out of the only two she wolves that ever existed?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"What do you mean one out of the two? Who are the she wolves?" He said. I was finally close enough!

"Me and Leah you fucking bastard!" I said just before I punched him.

Jake was on me the moment after it happened. Josh's lips were cracked, bleeding, and starting to bruise. Victory is mine!

"Josh go now I cant stop her!" Sam yelled.

"How does it feel to know you have a daughter! How does it feel to know she hates you! Are you proud of yourself? You fathered two sons and a daughter but you were never there for them! Are you proud! Charlie raised me! He is the only father I've ever known and loved! He is the man that should have been my father! How does it feel to have a daughter who can become a wolf? How!" I yelled at him, glaring and spitting the whole time.

Everyone just stared at me after I was done. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jake all holding onto me, ready to rush me to the woods at the slightest twitch.

"I am not going to phase! I would never phase this close to Charlie!" I snapped at them. I guess they saw the truth in my eyes because they let me go, although Jake is still holding my hand.

"Well are you going to answer my questions?" I said to the man clutching his chin and staring at me with a lonely sad look. Maybe I went a little to fa- NO! he deserved to hear all that!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ok so chapter 10 is now done…. Ok so chapter 8 I was kinda trying to hint that they were gonna try and have a little lemony fun but…. I decided to have them be interrupted before they even began… don't hate me for it. I promis ill put some kinda lemons in soon I just have to get all this drama taken care of… trust me there will be more later on but just wanna get the parentage drama done. Chapter 11 up next. And now my little kittens pass out what ever the reader whats to eat and drink .)**

*Skips off to the park humming I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace*


	11. Chapter 11 Proven Wrong

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 11**_

_**Previously: **__"What do you mean one out of the two? Who are the she wolves?" He said. I was finally close enough!_

"_Me and Leah you fucking bastard!" I said just before I punched him._

_Jake was on me the moment after it happened. Josh's lips were cracked, bleeding, and starting to bruise. Victory is mine!_

"_Josh go now I cant stop her!" Sam yelled._

"_How does it feel to know you have a daughter! How does it feel to know she hates you! Are you proud of yourself? You fathered two sons and a daughter but you were never there for them! Are you proud! Charlie raised me! He is the only father I've ever known and loved! He is the man that should have been my father! How does it feel to have a daughter who can become a wolf? How!" I yelled at him, glaring and spitting the whole time._

_Everyone just stared at me after I was done. Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jake all holding onto me, ready to rush me to the woods at the slightest twitch._

"_I am not going to phase! I would never phase this close to Charlie!" I snapped at them. I guess they saw the truth in my eyes because they let me go, although Jake is still holding my hand._

"_Well are you going to answer my questions?" I said to the man clutching his chin and staring at me with a lonely sad look. Maybe I went a little to fa- NO! he deserved to hear all that!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

* * *

><p>"Well?" I asked again.<p>

"What could I possibly tell you? No I'm not proud of myself, but I did what I thought was best. I knew Embry was my son, but I had no idea I had a daughter. Finding that out just now was a complete shock. If I had known things might have been different. Charlie, thank you. You could have hunted me down to kill me but you didn't. Now about this she wolf business. I take it there is a new pack now. But what you're saying isn't possible. Women cant phase." He told us.

"I didn't know you were Bella's biological father Josh. If I had I WOULD have hunted you down." Charlie spit at him.

"Leah, do you want to show my 'father' how wrong he is about she wolves?" I asked Leah, knowing her answer before I even asked.

"Lets do it. Are we strippin down here, in the woods, or just phase and shred our clothes?" She complied.

"Strip here." I said as I started to take my shirt off.

We were naked a few seconds later, Charlie looking like he was about to bust a blood vessel.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your clothes on right no-" He started. I phased before he could finish, Leah not far behind me.

_Look at his face Bells! He looks like he might have a heart attack. _Leah thought to me.

_I know, either that or a stroke. _I replied.

_Sam looks mad. We should phase back now. _Lee said.

_Ok. _

We phased back and Sam let loose on us. Apparently it was ok for Charlie to know about us but not Kat.

"Hey that's not fair! Come on Sam! She's my sister." Kat complained. "Don't blame her for this. Besides I already knew. When she first phased I saw her."

"Oh, well then, never mind." Sam said. "Jacob!"

When Jake heard his name come out of our Alfa's mouth, he stopped walking towards me and turned around to look at Sam. " What is it Sam?" Jake asked cautiously.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, hurt my sister, I will kill you." Sam warned him.

"Sam back off. You know a wolf cant hurt their imprint on purpose!" I whined. Very mature Bella.

Sam flinched at that. Oh yeah I'd forgotten about Emily. Still it was an accident. He couldn't be blamed for that. She got to close.

"Damn it Bella! What's going on here!" Charlie yelled at me.

"Come to the bonfire on Friday. We have to celebrate two imprintings, well three actually, and a new pack member. Everything will be explained then." Sam told him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ok so now this is chapter 11.… I have to start writing chapter 12 so it might take a while…. I'm going to skip the bonfire and go straight to the good stuff lol Hope you liked it.)**

*again my little kittens pass out what ever the reader wants to eat and drink.*

*skips off to the park humming Animals by Neon Trees*


	12. Chapter 12 Prank's On You

_**My Safe Harbor Chapter 12**_

_**Previously: **__"Damn it Bella! What's going on here!" Charlie yelled at me._

"_Come to the bonfire on Friday. We have to celebrate two imprintings, well three actually, and a new pack member. Everything will be explained then." Sam told him._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot…. And an oc character named sam…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

_**(A/N: ok so now its time to get back to the vamps and now that Charlie knows everything it should move faster. This is Sunday.)**_

* * *

><p>Charlie took it a little better then I thought he would. I honestly thought he would run for the hills and call us monsters but I guess not. He and I are more alike then I thought. He did faint when he saw everyone in wolf form but hell I probably would have too if I was in his place. I was able to get used to the fact before I saw them all….. Hell it was my first time seeing us all in wolf form. It was really cool. Now back to what's going on RIGHT NOW!<p>

"So Uncle Pete, how does it feel to finally be able to meet me?" I giggled a little bit at his face. He looked so confused. Poor Uncle Peter.

"Baby B I have no clue what you mean." He hesitated.

"I mean sure you met me but how does it feel to meet the REAL me?" I explained. I had shown Uncle Pete, Jazz and Auntie Char my wolf form yesterday and if they could faint I'm pretty sure they would have. Hmmmmm I wonder if Jazz will bring Alice up again….. I'm in a healthier mind frame now. I know for sure I can handle hearing everyone's name and talking about them. I wish I could see my missing best friend and my big teddy bear brother again.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know the answer but I am very grateful that you shared that side of you with me. My little Bella you have no idea how much it means to me that, no matter if we are your natural enemies, you still want me and my wife in your life."

Awwwww so cute Uncle Peter is so CUTE some times. I chuckled to myself a little at that thought.

"Hey Jazz, I know I didn't really react well last time but I would like to talk about Alice. In fact I was kinda hoping I could talk TO her and maybe Em too." I said as I turned to Jazz. To say he was shocked that I said her name and Emmett's nickname would be a major understatement.

"You really wanna talk? Are you sure Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"Jazz you know what I'm feeling tell me what you think." I replied.

"I'll make the call right now. This might actually be fun. If I'm correct she wont see this call coming….." Jazz trailed off.

*Alice*

*Normal is Bella*

***Jazz***

*_Emmett_*

"Jazz where are you? I stopped seeing you when you reached Bella! Are you ok? Did you save her? If you didn't please lie to me! I cant deal with it if she didn't make it!"

Wow she worries a lot. I guess I can understand. She thought I had died. I held back a laugh as I heard her panic.

"**Ali its ok. I'm fine. Bella is fine. Do you want to talk to her? She really wants to you."**

Way to lay it on thick Jazz.

"Of course I want to talk to her! To Hell with Edward and his not interfering request! I missed my best friend!"

"Hey Alice! I've missed you too. So much. You have no idea. I literally went into a zombie state when you all left me. I was just starting to get better when Jazz showed up. I even flinched when I thought of any of your guys' names. That's how pathetic I was."

"Oh Bella I wish I could hug you right now-" Alice was cut off? When does that happen?

"_Ali who are you talking to? Is it Jazz? HI JAZZ!" _said the very voice I wanted to hear.

"Alice give him the phone. I wanna surprise him." I whispered almost silently to her. I know she heard but Emmett didn't. I grinned evilly from the ultimate prank.

"Em come talk to Jazz he has something to tell you." Alice said in a sweet innocent voice. That right there would have normally given something away but with how oblivious Em is… it really doesn't surprise me that he didn't catch on.

"_Hey Jazz what's up? What did ya wanna tell me?" _Emmett said, as I said, obliviously.

"Hey Emmy bear, what's up? Did ya miss me?" I said loudly. There was a loud bang on the other end. Did he just fall backwards? Wow, smooth Emmett, very smooth.

"Emmett! Are you ok? Did you really just fall?" Alice said in a concerned voice.

"_ALICE! Why the hell didn't you tell me my Belly bear was on the damn phone! I almost had a damn heart attack!"_ The big oaf yelled.

"Emmett calm down and watch your language! Esme would be so disappointed. Jeez you would think you….. Never mind are you ok?" I trailed off for a bit there then quickly recovered….. Then doubled over laughing. I can just picture his face as he heard my voice…. Priceless. "Hey Ali, did you get a picture of his face?"

"Better yet I got it on tape!" Alice told me. Yes this is definitely going to be used as blackmail.

"Good make copies and send me one of them."

"**Now you two be a little nicer to the lug. Only make three copies. Send one to Tonya. I'm sure she would want to see this." **Jazz joked.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm really sorry but I have to cut it off here. don't hate me but I have to get ready for tomorrow. I have to job search and I really need be ready for an interveiw…. I will continue on Thursday.)**

*again my little kittens pass out what ever the reader wants to eat and drink.*

*skips off to the park humming Gangsta Sexy by Hollywood Undead*


	13. Chapter 13 Voice of 3DG

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 13**

_**(A/N: ok so I am not gonna put a previously on here because it would be way to hard to tell who was who. So we will just dive right in.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pl****ot…. And an oc character named S****am****my****…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**** I just twist it to my liking [evil grin]… hope u like it too.**_

* * *

><p>We continued to talk for a couple of hours before they decided they wanted to see me. From what Emmett said even Rosalie missed me. So tomorrow they are gonna be coming to see me. To say that I'm just a little excited would be an understatement.<p>

"Bells, settle down honey, they will be here tomorrow." Dad told me. He always loved Alice so he might be just as excited as I am.

"Yeah bells I love ya to death but I'm not sure this will be healthy for you." Jake told me.

"Baby B, jazz just told me some very good news." Uncle Pete said.

"Oh what is it?"

"We can't say. He wasn't even supposed to tell u that. It was supposed to be a complete surprise." Jazz said, sounding a little pissed.

"O…kay I guess. Whatever. I just can't wait to hug my best friend again." I told everyone.

"Let's get the get the house ready then." Dad told us.

I plugged my MP3 player in then and started playing the son Pain by 3DG. I didn't think anyone was listening so I started singing along with it.

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I started dancing with it too… just the little 'I won't trip' steps. Sidestepping and stuff like that.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

I stopped dancing and just started singing full on… I guess I really didn't care that people might hear me. I wasn't a bad singer I just don't like singing in public. My shyness was completely forgotten now.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Without even realizing it all my friends and family had gathered around me. I was completely oblivious of them.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

As soon as the song was over everyone started clapping which scared the crap outta me. I literally jumped 3 feet off the ground.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you were so good." Jazz told me.

"You did amazing baby girl." Dad told me.

"My Bella has an amazing voice!" Jake said as he picked me up and twirled me.

I was literally a tomato now. I was so embarrassed. I guess I should have remembered that other people were in the house.

"Jazz please don't tell Em. He'll pick on me forever." I used the little sister charms on him.

"Okay baby sis I promise I won't tell him.

* * *

><p><em>*again my little kittens pass out whatever the reader wants to eat and drink.*<em>

_*skips off to the park humming Pain by Three Days Grace*_


	14. Chapter 14 Homecoming Hey Moday

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 14**

**Previously:** "Jazz please don't tell Em. He'll pick on me forever." I used the little sister charms on him.

"Okay baby sis I promise I won't tell him.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pl****ot…. And an oc character named S****am****my****…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**** I just twist it to my liking [evil grin]… hope u like it too.**

After we were all done with everything I went to sleep. I had that dream again.

"Bella, I am glad to see you are doing better. I will let you in on the surprise that they are trying to keep from you if you want me to." Edward told me.

By now I had figured that, yes, this may be a dream but Edward was really here talking to me. "No I'd rather be surprised. It's more fun. I may hate surprises but I have a pretty good idea what it's about."

"And what might it be?" Edward asked me.

"Everyone is coming home… except you." I told my best guy friend. Yes he and I had been talkin in my dreams a lot lately and we've developed a very deep friendship. I'm his best friend and he's mine.

"I won't tell you. By the way, I heard from Jazz that you were singing. He says you have an amazing voice. I would like to hear if you don't mind."

"Why not?"

*****Homecoming- Hey Monday ******

Homecoming, I'm coming  
>My sweet mistake<br>Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
>I'm pacing, impatient<br>Up in my head  
>Taken back to the sidewalk where we met<p>

And carved out our names  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you<p>

Descending, I'm spinning  
>Lost all defense<br>How could you swallow me again?  
>I left you, I meant to<br>Couldn't let you in  
>Never mind a single word I said<p>

Carve out your name  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<p>

You've got control of me  
>Is this the end of me?<br>'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
>I'm coming back for more<br>Don't let your heart go  
>Please don't walk away<p>

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you.<p>

******End of Homecoming*********

"Well what do you think?" I asked him.

"I agree with Jazz. You have an amazing voice. Nice choice too. It's one of my favorite songs." He told me.

"Mr. Debussy likes Hey Monday? Since when does Mr. Classical like modern music?" I asked in mock shock.

"Ha ha very funny, I like some modern music… could definitely do without most of the rap music though." He told me.

"Do you know what time it is in Forks? I need to know if I should wake up now."

"It is time to wake up, I'll talk to you sometime soon in your dreams. Have a nice day Bella. Have fun today."

*So This chapter is over… hope u liked it*


	15. Chapter 15 SURPRISE!

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 15**

**Previously:** "Mr. Debussy likes Hey Monday? Since when does Mr. Classical like modern music?" I asked in mock shock.

"Ha ha very funny, I like some modern music… could definitely do without most of the rap music though." He told me.

"Do you know what time it is in Forks? I need to know if I should wake up now."

"It is time to wake up, I'll talk to you sometime soon in your dreams. Have a nice day Bella. Have fun today."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pl****ot…. And an oc character named S****am****my****…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**** I just twist it to my liking [evil grin]… hope u like it too.**

Just as he said that I made myself wake up. I kinda wish I could see him. I hate that he feels he can't come home because of me. No matter what he says I know he feels guilt for me turnin into a wolf… ok so it's kinda his fault but hey I don't blame him. None of the Cullens knew the gene would kick in again.

"Come on sleepyhead it's time to wake up" Charlie said at my doorway.

"I'm awake Dad no need to come in." I told him as I looked at him.

"Actually there are quite a few Cullens' downstairs that would like to see you." Charlie told me.

"Cullens'…. CULLENS'" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and tripped. "Ouch! Hey no blood." I smiled at Charlie.

"Hurry baby girl your sister has already introduced herself and told some very embarrassing stories of you to them." My father said.

"SHIT! KAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled at her as I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without falling.

"Belly, why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything." My sister said in a teary voice.

"Kat, I'm sorry but Dad said-" I didn't get to finish.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"ESME! CARLISLE! ALICE! EMMETT!" I yelled as I hugged them all.

"Ouch sis no need to yell! We could hear you if you whispered." Emmett complained.

"Oh Emmett I missed you so much. Alice can I have a copy of that video?"

"Not until he leaves. You know he will steal it from you right away." Alice laughed as she told me.

"True." I told her.

"Bella." I heard someone say.

"Rosalie. Hi." I said to the woman who never made me feel like I was part of her family. The woman I loved as a sister even through her bitchy attitude.

"It's Rose to my sister." She told me.

"Rose." I cried as I hugged her. "I missed you right along with everyone."

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you. I never thought Edward was good enough for you so I wanted to scare you away. I realized too late that just like the rest of my family I loved you too. I am truly sorry for pushing you away when I should have been holding you close. You probably hate me so much for how I treated you." She dry sobbed as she told me.

"Oh Rose it's ok. I never hated you nor will I ever hate you. Even though you were a bitch to me I knew you had your reasons. I loved you from the beginning just like I loved your whole family." I told my big sister as both cried. One tearless and the other enough tears for the both of us.

"We have one more surprise for you Bella." Alice told me.

"We do?" Rose asked Alice.

"Hello Bella." I heard the voice of my dreams for the first time outside my dream world since he left.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised. "Edward!" I exclaimed as I ran and hugged him.

All this hugging forcefully is gonna give me bruises I just know it. Wow, he's actually here. I thought to myself.

"Did you just say something?" Edward asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked him.

"I could have sworn I heard you say 'All this hugging forcefully is gonna give me bruises I just know it.'" He told me.

"No. I thought it but I didn't say- wait I thought it…. You can hear me now!" I exclaimed again.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Em." I said as I was still hugging Edward.

"What the hell is he doing here and why the hell are you hugging him Bella?"

*Tell me what you think.*

(A/N: after 2 schools and 3 moves I'm finally back. I will probably put the next one up in a couple of hour's cuz I had a lot of time to write as I waited to be enrolled in my second high school in a week. Yeah I'm finally all moved and registered so I can quick upload a couple of chapters then I have to do homework.)


	16. Chapter 16 The Big Reveal

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 16**

**Previously: **"We have one more surprise for you Bella." Alice told me.

"We do?" Rose asked Alice.

"Hello Bella." I heard the voice of my dreams for the first time outside my dream world since he left.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised. "Edward!" I exclaimed as I ran and hugged him.

All this hugging forcefully is gonna give me bruises I just know it. Wow, he's actually here. I thought to myself.

"Did you just say something?" Edward asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked him.

"I could have sworn I heard you say 'All this hugging forcefully is gonna give me bruises I just know it.'" He told me.

"No. I thought it but I didn't say- wait I thought it…. You can hear me now!" I exclaimed again.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Em." I said as I was still hugging Edward.

"What the hell is he doing here and why the hell are you hugging him Bella?"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pl****ot…. And an oc character named S****am****my****…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**** I just twist it to my liking [evil grin]… hope u like it too.**

"Jake! Hey he came back can you believe it? I can't!" I said to my imprint. "Jake, why are you shaking?" I asked…. Ok shit I know why he's shaking.

"Calm down Jacob she's just hugging me because I was one of her surprises and because I actually heard her." Edward tried to smooth things over. That only made it worse.

"Jake calm down. Don't make me phase… I swear I will bite you if you hurt any of my family. Kat is here. You don't wanna hurt her do you?" I said soothingly.

"I'm calming now… I don't wanna hurt your sister." Jake told me. "Just one thing though and I'll calm down completely."

"What is it Jakie?" I asked.

"Stop hugging him Bells. You know how insanely protective wolves are of their imprints!" Jake yelled.

"Oh… oops my bad." I said as I stopped hugging my ex.

"Wait sister? Belly bear what's going on here?" My oblivious brother bear asked.

"Wait 'til the rest of the pack gets here and I'll explain everything to everyone." I told him.

"Don't Need to wait long half pint.. We're here." I hear my big softy alpha brother say….

"SAMMY!" I yelled as I ran to him. "I missed you big brother!"

"I was here yesterday helping you clean lil pup. How could you miss me?" He asked.

"Well yesterday seems like a year ago so that's how." I told my Big brother.

"Wait Sister? Brother? Bells whats going on here?" Emmett asked.

"Well Charlie isn't actually my father… Josh Uley is…. I punched him" I said shyly.

"Wait Baby Bella punched someone? Way to go lil sis!" Em said as he gave me a high five.

Ok not onto the little sister thing... I hope this goes well.

"OK now about Kat. My mother had a baby when I was about 2 years old. She is Charlie's biological daughter. Charlie claims us both though. I am now and will be ,'til I marry my imprint, a Swan."

"But she will always be Sammy and my sister." Kat decided to put in there while giving the Cullens an evil little glare. All except Jazz.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Carlisle told Kat….

"Uncle Carlisle!" Kat yelled as she ran and hugged him….. What the hell is up with the uncle thing?

"KAT!" I yelled

"What? I wanted to try that out. Can you blame me? He doesn't look like a grandpa so I couldn't call him grandpa Carlisle so I went with uncle…."

**(A/N: Ok I know it's short but I didn't have time to make this longer… I had to go out and find a job….)**


	17. Chapter 17 Attempt 2 at alone time

**I am so sorry! I got a job and it takes most of my time plus I had a couple more moves that I had to do…. But I'm back and this is the new chapter!**

**Previously:**

_"OK now about Kat. My mother had a baby when I was about 2 years old. She is Charlie's biological daughter. Charlie claims us both though. I am now and will be ,'til I marry my imprint, a Swan."_

_"But she will always be Sammy and my sister." Kat decided to put in there while giving the Cullens an evil little glare. All except Jazz._

_"We wouldn't have it any other way." Carlisle told Kat…._

_"Uncle Carlisle!" Kat yelled as she ran and hugged him….. What the hell is up with the uncle thing?_

_"KAT!" I yelled_

_"What? I wanted to try that out. Can you blame me? He doesn't look like a grandpa so I couldn't call him grandpa Carlisle so I went with uncle…."_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pl****ot…. ****And the oc's named Sammy and Kat…. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I just twist it to my liking [evil grin]… hope u like it too.**_

* * *

><p>As shocked as I was by all this I couldn't help but laugh happily. I had my whole family back. Everything I had ever wanted lately had come true!<p>

Over the next few days Kat continued to call Carlisle and Esme Uncle and Auntie…. I don't even pretend to understand her anymore.

Jake and I wanted alone time so we ended up going to our bench on first beach….. well started there at least.

"Bella I miss it just being you and me working on the rabbit…. We haven't really had any alone time lately." My Jacob said to me as we sat watching the ocean.

"I know, I miss it too…. But I still love that I have all my family here. I love my pack, human, and vampire family to much to sit back and do nothing… and I hate being away from Kat for too long… she's too much like a child for her own good." I said in only a few pauses to catch my breath.

"Bella, call Charlie… tell him it's imprint day for you and me… we haven't had an hour alone together since the imprint itself. We are going back to my room and spending quality time together." Jake told me huskily…. Oh that voice could be the death of me if he wasn't careful.

Right after he said that my phone rang…. "Speak of the devil and he will call. Hey daddy what's up?" I said as I answered the call.

"Bella, baby you and Jake need to come home. It's not good news." Charlie told me, which now had me really worried. Was Billy ok? Did Kat run across the street without looking and get hit? Wait if it was those two things he would have told us to go to the hospital.

"On our way dad… we'll goo wolfy to get there faster." I told him as I started to strip. "Jake I'm sorry somethings going on Dad wants us to go to the house… apparently it isn't good news."

"I know I heard let's go." And we phased on the run.

5 minutes later we were at the edge of the woods getting dressed again.

"Bella, It's Renee. It doesn't look good." Charlie told me….

* * *

><p><strong>*I know I hate cliffies too and I seem to put a lot of them in my story but hey this one will be worth it. My Little Kittens pass out what all the beautiful readers that love to review, ;), whatever they want to eat and drink…*<strong>

*******Skips off to the park humming Done For You by Black Veil Brides***


	18. SORRY! AN

NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ ITS IMPORTANT:

Ok guys i promise i will start uploading now... things have settled down enough and i actually have time...im sorry it took me a year to get this done and i know im and idiot for it but im better now... i was still getting over my brothers death and my mom got sick... we almost lost her... im now gonna be 20 and i am mentally healed i think so i will try to write more and read less lol i read on here to much... next chapter will be uploaded as soon as i write it and im hoping that will be sometime tomorrow before i go to my second Judo lesson... im sorry it took me so long to update this was one of my favorite stories to write and i will continue


	19. Chapter 19 Surprise!

**My Safe Harbor Chapter 18**

_ ok so i dont knjow exactly what i had planned for this chapter last year so imma write it with the new ideas i have now... so with no excuse for your long wait for this chapter... we now continue (please dont kill me for the long wait... you need me if you want this story to continue) this chapter will be short just cuz im getting back into the hang of things... again no killing me_

"Daddy whats wrong? what happened to Mom?" i asked a little scared.

"Absolutely nothing babygirl. I just came here to see you and explain what happened and why i never told you." My mom said behind me... scaring the shit out of me.

"MOMMY!" Kat yelled.

"Oh Kat you are so grounded... leaving home without telling me, flying all the way across the country, and telling your sister before i was ready! What is wrong with you Kat!" Mom Yelled. i pulled Kitty behind me and started shaking..

"MOM I DESERVED TO KNOW! SHE DID THE RIGHT THING! YOU HAVE KNOW RIGHT TO YELL AT HER YOU LYING-" I got cut off.

"Bells calm Kat is behind you and... well baby you dont wanna hurt her." My Jake told me... that calmed me down like no other... i turned back to Kat and saw the scared look in her eyes.. and pulled her into my chest..

"oh Kitty Kat im sorry i didnt mean to scare you I just wanted mom to know our pain for once." i said as i cried with her... "

Oh Bella im sorry i never told you i just couldnt i was to scared you would reject me and charlie... im so sorry!" Renee cried as she ran to us and hugged us crying..

_I know short but im still getting used to writing again and my hands started cramping up... more soon! _

**_*skips off to the park humming Coffin by Black Veil Brides*_**


	20. AUTHORS NOTE (SORRY AGAIN!)

Sorry guys but this story is now on hiatus. I just can't find time to write it... I've recently moved. (again I know I do that a lot) this time it's a little different. Instead of moving a few towns away or even a state away from my hometown/state I've moved halfway across the country. Originally I went from North Dakota to Idaho. That didn't work out. I then moved from Idaho to Virginia. Yes and this all happened in less then 2 months. Top everything off, (and yes I know your probably gonna say I'm a typical girl) I got a new boyfriend a little over 7 months ago and it's kinda serious, which should probably give me inspiration, but it's taken up so much of my time that well I haven't even thought about this story until today when I finally got a chance to read and noticed the story I had been reading hasn't been updated since June. That made me think about my story and how horrible I've been to you readers. I'm terribly sorry and I promise I will pick this story back up once everything settles down again. And if I don't within, let's decide on, 3 months you can all spam my email. kasandrahjertaas at Yahoo dot com just remember take out the space and put the dot and at in... And please I only give this out because I trust you guys. Don't abuse my trust or I will take this story down. As usual I apologize with everything I have in me in the hopes that you will all forgive me (and not murder me in my sleep) eventually. Bye guys


End file.
